


i think i've been catching on

by fiveandnocents



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers to Gangbang?, Gangbang, M/M, Victory Gangbang AU, Voyeurism, set loosely around the 2013-2015 seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveandnocents/pseuds/fiveandnocents
Summary: Mikael is objectively terrible at this. Subjectively, Nino could watch this all day.They usually send Parise and Suter to do it, but they'd all taken a look at Parise's foot and Mikael had rolled his eyes and dragged Nino out of the locker room before Parise could limp after them on his absolutelynotfinebroken foot.Or, the one with victory gangbangs, Finnish sass, and the slow sweet burn of love.





	i think i've been catching on

**Author's Note:**

> The Wild have the worst nicknames known to man so I just... ignored most of them. Also, this started as a 100 word prompt in my head and turned into a gangbang fic which decided to grow wings and develop questionable plot. And then also had babies in the form of like 3 more unfinished works about other teams in the same universe. 
> 
> So, woohoo?

Nino’s first win with the Wild doesn't exactly go the way he expected. It's not like he had crazy high expectations of getting the game winning goal or anything; he just thought he wouldn't be surprised by anything. 

"You're leaving?" Nino asks, watching Mikael tie the laces on his shoes. 

The vaguely bitchy, superior stare Mikael gives him would be more disconcerting if Nino didn't know that was just his face. "The game is over."

Nino stares. 

This happens in Finland; he knows because Mikko's talked about it before, so that doesn't explain why Mikael would just - leave. Unless the Wild don't do this - but no, that's not right either, because Nino's played enough games (correction: lost enough games) with the Islanders to know they do. 

"Yeah, and we won." He waves vaguely at the rest of the locker room where their teammates are messing around, placing bets on who’s going to show up for them tonight. 

Mikael’s face closes off, face as cold and pissy as it is on the ice. "The game is over,” he repeats, shoulders his bag, and leaves without looking back. 

\----

Obviously, Nino is a little thrown off. 

It's not like he's new to the NHL, even though this year it’s starting to feel like he finally fits on the ice, but locker room stuff? He's always fit in there. So when Mikael starts giving him the cold shoulder, he's kind of upset. 

Nino tries to talk to him about it because Mikael is his friend - or, not his friend exactly, it's too soon for that, but they're already being put together for media appearances - and he cares about his opinion. As of now, it looks like Mikael’s opinion of him is not very favorable and maybe that would be okay if he just understood _why_. 

Mikael avoids him because he's a contrary little shit. He doesn't reply to any of Nino’s increasingly desperate texts about catching dinner, he starts driving in alone, and he hovers next to Mikko during practice like he's his own personal shield from all things un-Scandinavian.

So, when Nino catches him alone on his way out of the X, he's not surprised to see Mikael glare up at him from where Nino has him cornered. 

"Why are you mad at me?" he asks, before Mikael can elbow him in the kidneys. 

"Did you have fun?" Mikael snarks, and Nino honestly doesn't understand, but gets the vibe that he's been an asshole. "Does taking advantage of players feel good, Nino?"

"I - what?"

Mikael shoves him in the chest and his eyes are like blades where they cut into Nino's face. "For _winning_ ," he spits out the word like he's disgusted (because he is disgusted, which -what? Winning is their job),"for your _prize_?"

Nino doesn't know what to say or where this is coming from, so he sticks with the truth. "I, my - I just watched."

He didn't think Mikael could look any more disgusted, but he was very wrong. "And if you decide to touch next time? What about watching someone take it who doesn't want it is good for you?"

"No!" The word blurts out of him in terror because he suddenly gets it and Mikael has it all wrong; and _how_ could he be this wrong? No one really explains it, the whole reward system, but he thought it was just something everyone knew from being around it. Like they absorb the rules and expectations just by seeing how it's done. "We only do what they're okay with. That's what the other teammate is for. To make sure we follow their rules. They, uh, volunteer."

"Volunteer?" Mikael asks, and if he was a more expressive person his jaw would’ve been dropped in surprise, but as it is, he's disturbingly blank faced. His resting bitch face is better than the sneer, so Nino will take it. "Why would anyone do that?"

He doesn't want to sound condescending, but he probably sounds like it anyway, because he says his next words slowly. "Because they like it."

Mikael looks at him like he's the dumbest piece of shit on earth. It's been a common enough look the past few weeks. "No one likes it."

\---

True to form, Nino doesn't understand. 

He supposes Mikael could be one of those people that only like women, but Nino honestly can't think of the last time he has ever met someone like that. But Mikael must genuinely believe that there’s something wrong with participating, because now that he’s looking for it, Nino realizes that Mikael is keeping distance between himself and _everyone_ , not just Nino.

He asks Mikko, because if anyone would know, it's the man that's essentially taken the role of captain and turned it into adoptive father figure where it comes to Mikael. 

"So, Granny doesn't like men?"

Mikko looks intensely unamused and also like he would rather die than speak to Nino about this. "He does." He starts to skate away, but then decides to take pity on Nino or he knows that Nino will just follow and pester him anyway. "How about you just talk to him about it?"

Which, if this conversation is any indication of how a conversation with Mikael would be, that is not happening. Ever. 

\----

It takes until January for Mikael to start to trust the team again. 

They usually send Parise and Suter to do it. Parise seems to take some kind of unknown delight in riling Sutes up - except how it's actually not very unknown (“I love him,” Parise tells Nino once, grinning as he laces his skates. “But he was with other people for a long time.”) and Nino is not touching that with a ten foot pole - because he's not as all-American as everyone likes to think he is. 

It's not like he likes being the center of attention. He just likes being the center of Sutes' attention.

Mikael watches as Parise's smile practically lights up the room as he leaves the locker room after a shitty game, Sutes' hand resting protectively on his back and he keeps watching as Parise comes to practice the next morning, tired but so, so pleased. He’s pliant, luxuriating in Sutes' attention as he checks in on him throughout the day, tipping his head back as Sutes runs a hand through his hair. 

\---

Slowly, Mikael warms up to Nino again too, until he finally asks Nino to get breakfast with him after the All Star Break. Nino doesn't know if it's because of Parise, but he has to assume it is, because Mikael doesn't look subtly distrustful of everyone in the locker room anymore. 

\---

"Wait, I'll go with you," Nino calls after Mikael after their win against the Sharks. 

Mikael either doesn't hear him or ignores him, but they wouldn't be friends if Nino hadn't learned the difference between when to be a little pushy and when to leave him alone, so he rushes to catch up to him. 

When he gets into step with Mikael, he actually looks shocked at Nino's presence. He slows to a stop even though Nino's already caught up, and gestures awkwardly with his free hand back to the locker room. "But...we won?" He phrases it like a question, like Nino's very presence makes him unsure of their last 60 minutes on the ice. 

"Thought we could get some food," Nino shrugs. "Maybe watch a movie in one of our rooms."

He doesn't think it was that weird of a suggestion, but Mikael stares at him for long enough that it starts to get awkward. Nino's about to brush it off, because he can take a hint, when Mikael's mouth quirks in a shy smile and he says, "Okay, let’s go."

\---

He's curious, but he also doesn't want to fuck up the friendship they've healed by bringing it up again, so he takes the cowardly route. 

Mikko looks wary when Nino approaches him and only his dedication to the team keeps him from skating away. Nino doesn't know how Mikko can tell that he's going to ask awkward questions again, but that's why he's captain. The conversation goes more or less like the first one; Nino feels stupid and Mikko not at all subtly questions Nino's sanity. 

"Granny really hates the reward system."

Mikko seems to think raising one eyebrow is a response which Nino thinks is a little rude, but okay.

"So uh, what about when he has to go?" Because Mikael hadn’t gotten picked last year, but the odds really aren’t in his favor to be skipped two years in a row, regardless of how often Parise volunteers.

"What?" Mikko asks, his other eyebrow joining the other in its quest to merge into Mikko’s hairline.

"Well, he's not a rookie and he-"

"Why would he be in the rotation if he never participates?"

And yes, it does seem like all Finnish people can look at you like it's a wonder you have enough functioning brain cells to walk in a straight line. 

So that's that. 

\---

They usually end up in Nino’s apartment after home games, marathoning Food Network Star because it’s the best compromise they can find between reality tv and cooking shows that they can find.

Mikael is overly critical of everyone that auditions - “They’re all terrible. Either they can’t cook or they can’t talk.” - and he talks over the show more than he talks during normal day to day conversation. For someone who eats take out more often than not, Nino thinks he’s a little too critical of other people’s food failures.

It’s the best part of Nino’s day, honestly.

Mikael takes a huge bite of pad thai and rolls his eyes at the screen when a contestant knowingly decides to make risotto in a twenty minute time limit. “Idiot,” he says around a mouthful of noodles.

He’s wearing his last pair of sweatpants (because he keeps telling Nino that the neighbor three doors down from him always times her visits to the laundry room at the same time as he does and then verbally shanghais him into talking to her) and his t-shirt is just that half size too small so that his shoulders stretch the fabric. Mikael looks cozy, like he fits in Nino’s space and he’ll probably end up staying over again anyway so in a moment of blind bravery, Nino asks, “Move in with me?”

Mikael freezes with his chopsticks near his mouth and cuts a sharp glance at Nino from the corner of his eye. He looks back at the tv quickly.

“Alright,” Mikael says, setting his empty carton on the coffee table. He leans back into the couch and swings his legs up onto Nino’s lap. “But you’re paying the fee I get for ending my lease early.”

Nino drops one hand onto Mikael’s ankle and grins. “Sounds fair.”

\---

They win against the Oilers, and if someone says they haven't thought about Taylor Hall’s lips around their cock, they're lying, so Nino stays after the win, pointedly ignoring Mikael’s questioning look. He hesitates as he packs up to leave and Nino almost asks if he wants to stay, but then Hall and Eberle walk in and Mikael scowls at Nino (and Hall’s mouth, which is just uncalled for) before he leaves in a huff. 

Hall’s lips feel like silk on his dick, so he doesn't exactly feel guilty, but when he goes home to a dark apartment, he's not happy either. 

\---

Nino expects to have to force their friendship by fighting through another round of the silent treatment, but instead of avoiding him, Mikael hovers. 

He sticks to Nino’s side like glue, and he's not exactly sweet when he does it, clearly a little snappish and annoyed about how Nino stayed after the Oilers game, but his constant presence is like he's pointedly reminding Nino, _I’m your favorite. You like me best_. 

He's not wrong (and it's not like Nino wants to stop him anyway).

\---

The team heads to a bar in Uptown during a three day break between games and Nino, Charlie, Haulsy, Brodes, and Mikael end up migrating together at a table by the end of the night, after the old-marrieds have left and they probably should've left too. Instead, Haulsy brings them a tray of shots. 

"Okay," Haulsy starts. "Most overrated player in the NHL?" 

It's fun. They're assholes, just a little bit, but they're team and the media had put them together so much last year that they'd bonded almost immediately. Charlie is so wrong about Tavares that it hurts, so Nino has to call him out on it until Haulsy cuts in with, "Tavares is the _best_. Remember when we beat the Islanders last month?"

And Nino - doesn't. Well, he vaguely remembers the win, but he didn't stay in the locker room afterwards. 

"Nah, man. Those two decided Smash Bros was a better idea," Charlie says, which only sets Haulsy off. 

Nino tunes Haulsy out as he starts to give them hell for choosing games - “And not even something _respectable_ guys, _seriously_ ” - over what was essentially guaranteed sex because Haulsy is one of his friends but he's also full of shit. Also, he'd made Mikael smile so wide last night that it'd turned from shy to ugly and it was the most perfect thing he'd ever seen. 

“Fuck you guys. Story mode is the shit.”

That only sets Haulsy off again (because yes, Nino is aware that story mode is not actually the shit) and Brodes laughs so hard he snorts vodka out of his nose, which causes a whole new flurry of activity and panic that Nino decides is best to stay out of.

He feels good, relaxed, so maybe that's why he doesn't jump when Mikael rests his palm on Nino's thigh under the table. This feels like an important moment and maybe he should be more nervous, but Nino just lays his hand on top, stroking the curve of Mikael’s pinky with his thumb while they wait out their teammates. 

\---

They lose. 

Of course they do. December isn't their month; passes can't connect and they can't score for shit. Nino just wants to go home, rest before morning skate that Yeo hasn't made optional in weeks, and be better next time. 

They're so used to losing that when Parise starts to strip off sooner than all of them, no one pays attention because it's practically postgame routine by now. 

Except, Charlie shuffles over to Parise, stops him before he can head to the shower and goes, "Hey uh, can I go this time?"

The words are barely out of his mouth before the entire locker room is staring. Nino sees Pommer’s jaw drop.

It's their second year on the team so they're in the running to go, but Nino can count on one hand the amount of times that Parise hasn't volunteered this season. 

Charlie ducks his head, even more nervous now that everyone's attention is on him. Nino looks away to give him the illusion of space, but it's not like he's going to stop listening. 

He can practically hear Parise's smile as he says, "Oh, Charlie, you're gonna love it." And then he single handedly takes over the way only guys with letters on their sweaters can. 

Charlie looks more at ease with his decision, nervous but excited, Parise giving him words of encouragement, telling him how great it is, letting go, and getting everyone to feel good - incredible. 

“Who's going with you?” Parise asks, dimples popping devastatingly. 

When Charlie just stares blankly, flushing in embarrassment, Parise and Sutes have an entire conversation by staring into each other's eyes for about three seconds. 

"Next time, okay?" Parise soothes. "Who here do you trust the most? Ryan and I can go over things with you guys after practice tomorrow. It's not like anyone's there to be an asshole, but you can't go in without talking it over with someone first."

Charlie nods, his blush fading. "Um, probably Zucks? Yeah, it's Zucks." He adds on more confidently when Parise gives him a look. 

Parise grins and says, "Okay, we'll meet up tomorrow, alright? I still gotta get ready now."

As Parise goes to shower, Sutes pulls Jason aside and tells him what he needs to look out for, what he and Charlie need to talk about beforehand because Charlie needs to trust someone in there. 

"It's different every time he'll walk into that room. You're what stays constant for him; you gotta be his safe spot," Sutes says, intense in a way Nino isn't used to seeing on him off the ice. 

Mikael makes a noise next to him, not angry or disgusted, just - baffled. He looks it too when Nino looks at him, the line between his eyebrows deepening like if he focuses enough maybe he'll understand. 

Nino puts a hand on Mikael's thigh, squeezing gently until Mikael turns to look at him. 

"Come on. Go shower, let's go home."

Mikael nods, turns one last pensive glance to where Parise has now pulled Jason over, and heads to the showers. 

\---

The next time they lose, Charlie shows up at the rink the next day grinning from ear to ear and shyly goes over to thank Parise. Nino chances a look at Mikael and he has the look from last time on his face again, like he's seeing something through blurry lenses and he'll figure it out if he squints enough. 

\---

Mikael asks him about it that night. 

They're lounging on the sofa, Mikael’s head in his lap as Nino runs his fingers through Mikael’s hair, rubbing gently at the curve behind his ear. 

"Why don't you volunteer?" he asks, eyes locked on Gordon Ramsay screaming at a plate of scallops on the tv, so Nino knows that he's nervous. 

"I don't mind it, but it throws me off my routine for a few days.” He shrugs. There isn't exactly anything else he can say. 

"It doesn't make you less of a man," Mikael murmurs and Nino suddenly realizes this isn't about why Nino doesn't want to, but more about why Mikael won't admit that he does. 

He gently turns Mikael’s head so he can look him in the eyes as he says, "I know."

And because this feels like another one of those moments, he leans down and kisses Mikael the way he's been wanting to do for months.

Mikael makes a soft, surprised noise against Nino’s lips and tilts his head so Nino doesn't have to lean down as far to reach him. Nino cups his jaw and Mikael opens up for him so perfectly, twining their tongues together and curling his fingers at the fabric on Nino’s chest. 

“Took you long enough,” Mikael snarks, but he’s breathless and smiling as he pulls Nino in for another kiss so he’s probably not too annoyed. 

\---

The first time they have sex, Nino thinks he'll never have to wonder if Mikael likes what they're doing in bed because Mikael tells him exactly what he approves of and what he considers sexual nonsense. He's not exactly right. 

It takes them a couple tries for the sex to be good. 

Nino doesn't understand why exactly, but Mikael has a way of pretending that he doesn't want things the way he actually does. Like when he trails his tongue down Mikael's abs, he gets a low, needy moan, but also a slap on the head and an, "I’m already hard. Stop messing around."

When Nino takes his time, worships every curve and bend in Mikael’s skin, Mikael melts and his eyes get hazy, but he starts mumbling Finnish in a way that doesn't seem like he's overcome by arousal and more like he's telling Nino to go fuck himself. 

He wishes Mikael would just admit he liked gentleness in bed (and had better ways to tell him he wants to switch things up than pinching him in the arm and saying "Stay focused."), but if he wanted bubblegum sweetness he would've gone for Kuemps. 

\---

They talk about Mikael’s limits a couple weeks later. 

They're in the same position as the first time he brought volunteering up, and Nino can recognize an Important Conversation coming by the way Mikael shifts so his face is buried in the slippery fabric of Nino’s shorts, so he mutes the tv. 

"I don't want anyone calling me names."

Nino freezes, his hand lifted in mid-air around the remote. Mikael rolls his eyes and pulls it down to rest on his hip. 

"The first time I could watch, ever - was at Worlds and... people liked using names. Not for me. We won, so it was... they called other people names." A year and a half too late, he gets it, why Mikael essentially compared the whole thing to being emasculated. If Worlds was his first experience (and maybe even his _only_ experience) with the reward system, maybe he never bothered to learn more. He wants to explain that some people like being talked to like that and there are rules so that only people that do like it have that happen to them, but that's a conversation for another day. 

"I won't let anyone do that," he promises. 

Mikael barely turns his head, but Nino can see his face now and he feels the knot in his chest loosen a bit. 

"They can't hit me."

"Mikael," he starts, moving his from from his hip to Mikael’s face. "It's a reward for the winner, not a punishment for the loser."

"It looked like a punishment."

Nino’s heart clenches. "How many have you seen?"

"One. I couldn’t - I didn’t want to see it again."

So maybe now is the time for this conversation too. "It's not like that unless the person wants it to be. I promise." 

Mikael just stares at him, blue eyes hard, but vulnerable. Nino tries to stay as loving as he can and eventually Mikael softens. 

"No one can pull my hair," he says blandly. 

This one makes Nino pause. "You like it when I touch your hair." To demonstrate, he curls his fingers in where they've drifted to the furthest tips of Mikael’s hair and strokes it gently. 

On cue, Mikael melts and he turns his head so his blown pupils to meet Nino’s own. "I like it when you _touch_ my hair."

It’s the closest they’ve come to Mikael admitting he likes things soft and Nino wants to talk about it, but Mikael’s eyes are heated and sharp enough to say that if Nino even thinks about stopping there will be hell to pay. 

When they're done, happy and sated on the couch, Mikael rubs circles into Nino's shoulders while Nino presses kisses into his sweaty collarbone. "I'll do it once," he says. 

\---

Mikael’s list is as follows:

1\. No hair pulling  
2\. No hitting  
3\. No pet names  
4\. No watersports  
5\. No marks  
6\. No restraints. Caveat: they can hold him down  
7\. They have to take turns one at a time

Nino can work with that. 

\----

Mikael is objectively terrible at this. Subjectively, Nino could watch this all day. 

They'd all taken one look at Parise's foot (“It's not broken, I’m _fine_.”) and Mikael had rolled his eyes and dragged Nino out of the locker room before Charlie could offer or Parise could limp after them on his absolutely _not_ fine _broken foot_.

"Don't touch his hair." He's sure he's said it to Pietrangelo before too, but either he forgot or he hoped Nino would forget to tell him. Nino isn't going to forget. That's what he's here for. 

Pietrangelo’s hand stutters in mid-air and he lays his hand on Mikael's shoulder instead. Mikael's still glaring at Pietrangelo, lips stretched wide around his cock, but it's less icy than it had been a second ago when he had braced himself for a touch that was one of many on his list of unacceptable things. 

Pietrangelo tries to rock his hips towards Mikael’s mouth, but he doesn't have the best leverage without being able to hold onto Mikael’s head, so he huffs, "Come on, please," and Mikael acquiesces, holding Pietrangelo’s hips only hard enough to keep control as he bobs his head on Pietrangelo’s cock. 

Pietrangelo groans, loud and unashamed, and Nino watches as Mikael blushes down to his shoulders. He might have to step in; hold Pietrangelo’s hands behind his back or something because his hands are twitching on Mikael’s shoulders and if he touches his hair, this whole thing is over. If Nino only gets to see this once he wants it to be worth it. 

Turns out Pietrangelo has more self-control than Nino expected - or Mikael just gives that good of head - because he leans forward to grab the edges of his stall, boxing Mikael in. 

Mikael’s hands dig in tighter, but he doesn't stop and Nino can see Mikael’s cock start to harden between his legs. 

From across the room Nino can see two players he doesn't recognize, some AHL call ups, shift nervously, trying to be sneaky about sliding their hands inside their shorts like half of the team isn't doing the same thing with far less shame. 

Pietrangelo’s hips start to stutter, but he also looks a little panicked, unsure about whether coming in Mikael’s mouth is off limits. But Mikael just sucks him down and Pietrangelo’s moan of relief mixes with two others as he comes. 

Pietrangelo slumps sideways heavily into his stall and Allen steps in to Mikael’s space right away, hauling him up to kiss him firmly on the mouth. 

Mikael looks stiff, but kisses back after enough of Allen’s coaxing. Allen doesn't waste time, pulling Mikaels hand to his cock and letting go once Mikael gets the rhythm he's demonstrating. 

Allen is so much more tactile than Pietrangelo was, running his hands over Mikael’s back, kissing across his shoulders and Mikael _likes_ it. 

He bites his lip when Allen grabs handfuls of his ass and meets Nino's eyes for a brief second before he sharply looks away, focusing on his hand around Allen's cock. 

The snick of a cap opening is loud in the room and a couple guys shift around, trying to get a better look, but Allen is so much larger than Mikael that he's blocked from the view of most of the room. 

So Nino can't see it, but he can hear it the moment that Allen puts one finger in Mikael’s hole. Mikael gasps, the only sound he's made since they'd left the Wild locker room and Nino shifts, feeling himself start to get hard. 

"Come on man, stop being greedy," Shattenkirk huffs. 

It looks like it takes more effort than Allen has left after a superhuman game like he had, but he shifts them around so that the rest of the room can see where Mikael is stretched wide on two of Allen's fingers. 

Nino can't take his eyes off of the shiny, slicked skin that only spreads as Allen thrusts his fingers in and out. He doesn't have any urge to step in and take Allen’s place, even though he knows how tight and perfect Mikael feels around him, because just watching is - incredible. 

Mikael groans as Allen slides in a third finger, barely drowning out Parayko's punched out gasp as he comes from where he's watching near the showers. 

At least he thinks it's Parayko. Nino couldn't take his eyes off of Mikael even if he wanted to. 

Allen's fingers twist on a deep thrust, and the rest of his hand clenches around Mikael’s ass, spreading it wide as he comes into Mikael’s fist. 

Allen is slow to pull away. He eases his fingers slowly out of Mikael and whispers something in his ear that Mikael nods to. Allen kisses him again and weirdly enough it's that kiss that unsettles Nino, makes him want to pull Mikael into his arms and shield him from every Blues player ever again. 

He's almost glad when Tarasenko steps in with a wet cloth to wipe the come off Mikael's hand. He's gentle, and Mikael’s attention shifts completely to him as Allen slips away. 

Tarasenko sits on the bench and pulls Mikael onto his lap. Mikael’s eyes go wide when he says, "Do it how you want it." 

It startles Mikael enough that his head whips around to look at Nino and it takes Nino a second to realize that he's asking permission, which is - something Nino had not expected to like so much. 

Mikael’s eyes are so blue and so trusting and suddenly Nino gets it, why Sutes takes this so seriously. 

Mikael wants this. He's wanted it for weeks, slowly, hesitantly leading up to actually being here, but still rejecting the idea that it's okay to want this. Nino nods and thinks, _you’re allowed to enjoy this_. He doesn't know how much of that shows on his face, but the tension lining Mikael’s body melts when Nino nods and he slides right down onto Tarasenko's dick with a sigh. 

And alright. That's - fucking hell. Nino didn't know he could go from half-mast to fully hard so fast. 

He doesn't have the best view in the room (that's Tarasenko, looking up at Mikael’s face. And Nino isn't jealous because this is something Mikael wants, but Mikael’s face slack with pleasure is one of his favorite sights), but he has a perfect view of where Mikael fucks himself down on Tarasenko's cock. 

The room feels scorching and Nino isn't even touching himself like half the locker room is. Berglund is closest to Nino, has the same view, and the sound his hand makes on his dick is like white noise. Nino can barely take his eyes off of the muscles shifting in Mikaels back as he finds a rhythm. 

God, it's nothing like being in the room when you're the winning team. Maybe it would be easier if Nino wasn't so attracted to Mikael, like how Charlie and Jason are, but Mikael trusted him for this and even though it feels like his dick may actually split through the front of his suit pants, he has to stay focused. 

Tarasenko's hands twitch like they want to grab onto Mikael’s hips, but he keeps them clenched on the sides of his stall. 

Shattenkirk is sitting next to them, so close his thigh brushes Tarasenko's knee, and Nino doesn't know what it looks like from his angle, but it must be checking all of his boxes because he comes into his fist on a shaky moan that cuts through the locker room. 

Nino can see Tarasenko's eyes fly open at the sound and as his eyes land on where Shattenkirk's come is dripping between his slack fingers, Tarasenko's hips twitch twice and he comes buried deep inside Mikael. 

Mikael stills, and Nino carefully watches the tension in his muscles slowly come back, even as Taransenko presses kisses to his chest. He shifts, and abruptly freezes, but too late because a bit of come slides out of his hole and down Tarasenko's dick. 

It's obscene and Nino isn't the only one that seems to like it. 

Before Nino can - Wipe it away? Pull him off of Tarasenko and leave? - Schwartz slides to his knees behind Mikael and licks the trail of come off Tarasenko's cock up to Mikael’s rim. 

Tarasenko and Mikael gasp in stereo. Nino wonders if this breaks Rule 7, is about to step in just in case, but the moment he steps forward, Tarasenko's cock slips out of Mikael and one of Mikael’s hands moves back to Schwartz's head to keep him in place as he licks over Mikael’s hole. 

Mikael’s back is still taut with tension, but it's a good kind. The type that comes from pleasure rolling through his limbs instead of insecurity. 

He vaguely registers Tarasenko, Shattenkirk, and Reaves heading to the showers. Berglund has slowed down, just cradling his dick now, red head peeking through his loose fist. 

A quick sweep of the room shows over half of them jerking off, going for endgame, while maybe only three guys other than Berglund are prolonging it, waiting for their turn. Backes has an arm around Oshie, and they're touching their own dicks, but they spend just as much time looking at each other as they do at Mikael. 

Mikael can't stop moaning softly and when Nino looks back at him, Schwartz has Mikael spread out over the bench and is fucking into him in short strong thrusts. 

Mikael’s head is down, avoiding eye contact with the other players in the room, but Nino recognizes pleasure in the curve of his spine and the curl of his toes. His cock bobs with each thrust and Nino would feel bad about how desperate to come Mikael looks if he didn't feel the exact same way. 

Schwartz comes and Mikael whines as he pulls out, leaning to follow him until he notices what he's doing. 

Bortuzzo takes Schwartz's spot and puts a soothing hand low on Mikael’s back as he slides in. 

"I've got you ba- _bro_ ," he covers up awkwardly, hips losing their rhythm as he falters and Mikael huffs out a laugh. Bortuzzo sighs in relief and reaches for Mikael’s cock as he starts thrusting again. Mikael groans and rests his head against the bench, hair tangling on his sweaty forehead. Nino feels grossly affectionate about how Mikael still looks grumpy even though his face is slack in pleasure. 

When Mikael comes, it surprises even him. His eyes snap open and as he meets Nino's eyes, Bortuzzo makes a pained noise and slumps against Mikael’s back as he rides out his own orgasm. 

Bortuzzo pulls out and Mikael doesn't move from where he's blissed out and slumped on the bench. 

Upshall steps up and carefully wraps his hand around Mikael’s neck, avoiding his hair and arranging him so Upshall's cock can slide right between his slack lips. Mikael only moves far enough to relieve pressure on his neck, but he's so drained from the game and the orgasm that he doesn't put much effort into it. Upshall must not mind, or he'd been close before he started, because he pulls out after a couple minutes and pulls the towel down from around his neck so he can come into it. 

The rest of the Blues are moving around the locker room, either fresh from the shower or on their way to it. So, of course, it's now when Berglund finally gets up from where he's been waiting at Nino's side this whole time. Waiting to be last. 

Berglund coaxes Mikael up to kneel and runs his thumb over Mikael’s swollen lips as his other hand brushes over Mikael’s leaking hole. "Can you take one more? Then you're done."

The glazed look in Mikael’s eyes fades a bit and he nods before raising up to kiss Berglund. Nino gets lost watching the glide of their tongues together, the slide of Berglund's palm between Mikael’s shoulders. 

"You've been so fucking good for us," Berglund says as he starts picking up a rhythm with his hips. Mikael bites his lip and shockingly, starts to get hard again. "So perfect for us."

Berglund gets a hand around Mikael’s cock and jerks it with the slow, grinding rhythm he's set to clearly just bring Mikael the most pleasure possible. 

Berglund comes too soon though, his grip slack on Mikael’s cock as he rides out his orgasm. He pulls out carefully, but Mikael still winces at the stretch of his rim on the head of Berglund’s cock. 

"Sorry," Berglund laughs, "I’d been watching a long time. I've got you." He reaches for Mikael’s still hard dick, but Mikael shakes his head and stumbles over on unsteady legs to curl into Nino's side. 

Nino leads him back to the Wild locker room once he's managed to slide Mikael’s shaky legs in a pair of loose sweats. He's exhausted from the game and the sex and Nino has to practically carry him into the shower. He strips off on the way and lets Mikael rest against his chest as Nino reaches around him to turn the shower on. Mikael flinches when the water hits him, but relaxes quickly as the heat sinks into his bones. 

Nino is still hard. It'd be impossible to not be, with Mikael pliant and wet in his arms, but coming couldn't be further from his mind right now. Even as he slides a finger in to Mikael’s hole to clean him out, it's not sexual, he just has to take care of him. 

But maybe Mikael has something else in mind, because his hand makes a wet path down Nino's abs and wraps his hand around both their cocks. His palm is calloused, but the water smoothes out the friction until it's just a hot, slick pull. 

Mikael kisses him with wet lips as he comes, whispers, "I love you," against Nino's mouth and that's it. All night riding that edge of orgasm and it's Mikael’s words that bring him over the edge. 

Nino only takes a moment to catch his breath because Mikael seems to have lost all of the energy that he had left over. 

Nino finishes washing them up, wraps Mikael in a towel, and leaves him by his stall to grab the Gatorade that Sutes had told him was necessary. Mikael slowly drinks from the Gatorade and allows Nino to carefully dry his hair. 

Gradually, Mikael doesn't look like he's going to pass out in the locker room and as Nino kneels to dry off his calves, Mikael says, "They were nice to me."

Nino knows how important this is, so he tries to be as nonchalant as possible when he says, "You didn't want them to be mean."

"Are they all like that?" Mikael asks. Nino looks up at him then and Mikael is still frowning, but in the way where it's just his face, not because he's displeased by anything. 

"If you want them to be."

Mikael smiles, barely there and close mouthed, but still there. 

"Maybe next time."

**Author's Note:**

> I finally made a [tumblr](https://fiveandnocents.tumblr.com/)! It's in it's infant stages (like tiny, still kind of ugly, can't even open it's eyes yet infant stages), but say hi if you want anyway :)


End file.
